


lollipop

by lilithenaltum



Series: Undertow: An IronPrincess Story [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post Infinity War, Undertow Universe, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: Tony and Shuri share memories and a lollipop late one night in the lab.An "Undertow" 'verse cut scene.





	lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rxinventlove (urwasted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwasted/gifts).



> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated. ❤️

_October, 2019_

.

.

.

.

“I didn’t realize someone as health conscious as yourself indulged in sweets,” Shuri says, eying the sucker he’s unwrapping.

 

Tony raises a brow and blinks at her lazily, tosses the paper onto the table and gets a good suck before he chuckles under his breath. He leans back in the chair and crosses his legs, the pain in his knees finally dulling from the painkillers she’d given him. Maybe he can get some sleep tonight if he doesn’t have to worry about his legs aching as if he’d ran a marathon in combat boots. Or maybe Shuri will want to come by, slip into his room like a spectre and get her fill of him. He’s got visions of her on top of him, naked except for the beads that adorn her hair and the ones that circle her little waist, her hips moving slow and steady as she pants and pushes and rides him like an equestrian. He thinks of how he’d bend his knees then, push up to meet her and make her moan softly.

 

 _Tony_.

 

Tonight, if she’ll let him have her, he wants her to call him by his name.

 

“You’re saying that like I didn’t spend the better part of my youth eating ding dongs and ice cream for dinner.”

 

She gives him a soft smirk, the kind she wears when she’s not being a sarcastic, bossy brat, the kind she usually reserves for the people she doesn’t treat like her playthings. He feels his whole chest tighten at the thought of her maybe sorta kinda thinking a little more of him than she had before. He wants to indulge in the fantasy that she wants him for something more than his mouth and his dick.

 

Of course, he hadn’t had a problem with her only needing that at the beginning. And that was the issue. He was tip toeing on a ledge that would drag him straight to the depths of hell if this didn’t go the way he wanted. And it wouldn’t. Nothing usually did.

 

“Then tell me about your youth,” she says, pushing off with one foot in her chair, the sneakers she wears squeaking across her pristine lab floor. Bruce and Jane are out for a dinner together and probably won’t come back if Tony knows what he knows. He’s seen the looks the two share, the little touches, the secret smiles. He almost wants to call his friend out on it, but he decides to just let it ride. Maybe it’ll blossom into something sweet and pure and true, something far from what he has with his girl queen.

 

She stares at him expectantly, eyes curious and ears open, so he decides to indulge her. There’s not much else to do but wait for the systems to finish its work, and then go home to the palace, to the quiet darkness of his bedroom or the scented, glimmering gold of hers. He finds he wants to stave it off if only for a little bit because he wants to pretend that this is normal. She is his and he is hers; his girl, her man, nothing wrong with what they have except maybe that glaring age gap and her royal birthright and the distance between their homes. But there’s nothing else standing in their way, and when he motions for her to come closer, she does, biting her lip as he starts to talk.

 

He tells her about his childhood. He tells her about growing up with nannies and a father too busy to notice his son existed except when the press came by. He tells her about Maria, about a mother who’d tried to love him enough for two parents even if her love couldn’t replace what Howard should have been. He tells her about Edwin Jarvis and his kind, grey eyes, of mourning the death of the only man who’d ever been like a father to him, of burying himself in schoolwork when he’d gone to MIT to cover the loss. He tells her about Rhodey, about the parties, about the fun and how carefree his life had seemed for one brief, shining moment from 18 to 21, until the December day that had taken his parents and made him Stark Industries reigning heir.

 

And all the while, she gets closer to him, snuggles right under him like a child, leans her head on his shoulder and squeezes his thigh when his voice cracks while he talks of the funeral. He doesn’t tell her about HYDRA’s hand in the matter, or about her beloved Bucky’s hand on his mother’s neck. He doesn’t want to spoil this little heaven he’s been given.

 

His throat feels raw when he finally peters off to nothing and stares out at the darkness of the windows, his eyes blurred with unshed tears and his chest both heavy and free. He hasn’t talked this much and this deeply about any of that to anyone for a very long time.

 

“Do you ever stop missing them?”

 

Tony shrugs, pauses for a moment to honestly wonder if he has ever stopped and shakes his head when the sharp pain in his heart says no.

 

“With Dad? It’s a little…easier, I guess. I don’t know, I don’t wanna say ‘easier’. The man never told me he loved me. And maybe he didn’t, but…he was my dad. I guess I can push him out my mind a little better. I can deal with that.”

 

“But your mother?” she asks, her fingers coming up to trace his jawline tenderly. It’s the sweetest she’s ever been and he wishes he could bottle this moment, hold it close and tight like a treasure. He knows it’ll slip away, so he draws in a long, deep breath and takes his time letting it go. He has to live in the moment, or else he’ll never get to truly have it.

 

“It never gets easier. Not with my mom. Not with Mama.”

 

He shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh, the memory of Maria’s last kiss to his brow, the memory of her powdery perfume, of the lipsticks that lined her vanity and the shoes neatly placed in her closets. He thinks of the years that passed after her death and how everything she’d owned sat in their place collecting a fine sheen of dust for over a decade.

 

He doesn’t remember what spurred him to finally get rid of it all. Everything had been auctioned off except for her emerald ring that still sat in a jewelry box deep in a safe somewhere in Switzerland. It was far enough away so that the pain of looking at it never reached him but accessible enough so that he’d always have it with him.

 

“It’ll never stop hurting, will it? Not for Baba.”

 

Shuri turns her head a bit and drops her gaze to her hands, and he hears the tears that clog her throat. And every inch of him wants to take every bit of pain she feels and wear it like a haircoat so that she doesn’t have to.

 

“Hey.”

 

Shuri sniffles and shakes her head, refusing to look his way. She doesn’t want him to see her tears. He doesn’t blame her. But he can’t stand to see her cry like this. He leans over and pulls her into his arms and holds her still for a long second to make sure she won’t push him away. And when she doesn’t, he pulls her up and into his lap and cradles her close, kissing her temples and her cheeks.

 

“You can cry, pretty baby. It doesn’t hurt to cry.”

 

She shakes her head again, but the tears start to fall anyway. “I’m the queen,” she says, as if that means anything to grief. “I can’t…I’m the _queen_.” She struggles, hard, to will her tears back but they’re falling now and there’s nothing she can do about it. And with a choked cry she starts to sob, curling up into his neck, her breath hot and wet across his throat.

 

And he lets her. Because he loves her.

 

But that’s not for anyone but him to know. It’s a secret he’ll have to carry deep within himself, until he’s bones in the ground and his name long forgotten. He’ll leave her a letter divulging all his deepest affections. And then she can tell whoever she wants when he’s gone that Tony Stark gave his heart to the Queen of Wakanda. Maybe they’d make a movie of her memoirs.

 

When she’s done crying she sighs and relaxes against him, apparently content to just have him close. Tony trails a hand down her bare legs and across her knees and thighs, then back up again, a pattern he uses over and over until every bit of tension in her body fades away. And then, she sits up a little, inadvertently pushing her ass into his crotch and he hisses.

 

“Sorry,” she mutters, subdued and drained from her cry. He almost laughs because for once, she hadn’t done that on purpose. But he settles for a soft smile and kisses her neck and he’s pleased as punch when she moans and snuggles closer. “Kiss me again, Tony,” she whispers so he does because he can’t say no to her.

 

He takes long minutes to simply taste her skin, the bits he can reach, and slips his fingers up her skirts just to touch. He doesn’t really want to even move, not enough to take her to bed. He’s perfectly happy to just be, to just hold her, to be her comfort.

 

He wants to be her everything but maybe that’s too much to ask.

 

Shuri threads her fingers through his hair and leans in to bite at his ear the way he likes and he grasps her hip and hums deep in his chest.

 

“What do you want, Kitten?”

 

She meets his gaze with soft eyes and the prettiest smile and he wipes the leftover tears from her cheeks. She glances down to the forgotten sucker still in his hand and leans down before he can even think about it. Warm breath rushes and wet lips brush across his hand as she gathers the sucker between perfect white teeth, tugging it free from his grasp with a flourish.

 

“I wanna taste,” she says around the candy, swirling it around in her mouth. If he wasn’t hard already, he is now. She wiggles again, this time definitely on purpose and laughs a bit, the sound of it a little raspy from her crying. “S’good.”

 

“It’s pure sugar.”

 

“Mmm yeah.” She plops the sucker from her mouth and then sucks on it again, slowly this time, her eyes never leaving his. “Tastes good.”  She pulls the lollipop out once again and then offers it to him, grinning when he accepts. It’s wet and warm and full of her spit. And he’s so turned on at the thought. “Does it taste like me?” Shuri asks, her voice low and velvet.

 

“No,” he says, though he sucks the candy harder and moans a bit around it. He can see her pupils dilate even in the darkened lab. “Ain’t half as sweet.”

 

Her laugh sets his blood on fire and she whirls around till she’s straddling him, her knees on either side of the chair he’s in. She kneels and works her panties down, then pulls at the stick. He keeps it between his teeth just to tease her, so that she laugh again and she does, whining playfully and pouting prettily.

 

“C’mon Tony, give it.”

 

“Why? It’s mine.”

 

She reaches out to his free hand, the one not gripping her bare ass and guides it to where she’s hot and slick. “Mmm...no. But this is.” She leans forward till her mouth is right by his and he feels his eyes droop close, every ounce of blood rushing to his already throbbing dick. He wants her now, right here in the lab, a lollipop in his mouth and his clothes still on.

 

“Gimme.”

 

Shuri takes the sucker in his distraction, licks a long stripe up the middle of it and then dips her hand to where his still is, right between her lower lips, right on her clit. Tony can’t breathe at this point, his head swimming with the need to have her right that moment. So much for making love to her in the dark of his room, comfortable in bed. A lab chair will have to do.

 

Or maybe the table. Possibly even the floor, because she’s leaning back and hiking up her skirt and circling the lollipop against her clit, dipping it into her entrance and she bucks her hips as she does.

 

“Fuck,” he groans out, the hand on her ass clenching probably enough to leave a bruise. “Fuck, pretty baby, let Daddy have a taste. Please.”

 

Shuri moans and drags the sucker across her clit again, then lifts it to his lips and taps it against them. “Open up, Daddy,” she orders him. And he obeys without a thought, because he’s hers to do with as she pleases. _God_ , he loves her, all the sticky dirty sweet nasty bits.

 

Sugar hits his tongue, mingled with the salty tangy erotica that’s all Shuri, and he slobbers around the candy like a starving man, saliva dripping past his lips and down his chin and the stick. He wants her dripping down his chin. He wants her pussy on his mouth and his name on her tongue and fistfuls of his hair in her hands as he devours her.

 

But right now he wants to be inside her, balls deep and raw, so he unzips his jeans and fiddles with his underwear, his hands shaking, his breaths shuddering and erratic. Shuri slides a hand down his chest, her fingers digging into the band of his boxers and he thinks for just a second that she’s going to help him. But she pops the waistband and laughs, hops off his lap and smooths her skirt down like she wasn’t dripping wet for him. She’s so much better at this than him and it boggles his mind. 30 years between them and she’s got him beat by a long shot.

 

“Not in the lab, Tony.”

 

“Then why the fuck would you put pussy juice all over my lollipop if you didn’t want me to fuck you?” Tony asks, a little irritable but no less aroused. “Got me this close to bending your sweet little ass over that table and-“

 

“But not in the lab.” She bends over to grab her undies, giving him a sneak peak at her lush bottom, teasing him almost to the limit. He’s better than this, he can play her game, if she wants.

 

(He isn’t. He can’t.)

 

Shuri shuts the lab down and turns out the lights, stuffs her panties in his back pocket and leads him toward the car, her fingers in the loop of his jeans. He lets her keep the lollipop when she tugs it from her mouth again. He sneaks a kiss on her neck in the dark of the car as the Dora Milaje drive them back to the palace.

 

And when he finally presses her into the door, rips the clothes from her body and pushes his cock so deep inside her she loses her breath, he still tastes sugar and Shuri on his tongue.

 


End file.
